


Lois's Hot Scoop

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Embedded Images, F/M, Marathon Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Spit Kink, Tongues, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Metropolis's hottest scoops gets a private one-on-one with a new alien visitor - in her own apartment no less.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Lois's Hot Scoop

**Author's Note:**

> Note- this entry includes some erotic images created by the artist 'Imabutler' that are rehosted with permission.

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

  


_“This is Snapper Carr, with an update on the mega-earthquake in the Indian ocean. Relief efforts are underway to help the island nations impacted by this unprecedented event.”_

Lois Lane stepped out of her bathroom, still dripping from the hot shower. The towel wrapped around her body highlighted every curve of Metropolis’ hottest scoop. She pulled the wrap off her head, letting her now-dry hair pour down her back as she listened to the TV.

_“Luckily, the relief efforts are being joined by none other than the Man of Steel himself, Superman.”_

She watched some amateur footage of the big blue boy scout himself swooping through the skies. Bringing ships into port, lifting ruined buildings, or sunken wrecks to clear the way. He even stopped to pick up some poor kid’s favorite teddy bear from the remains of his home. All common things here at home that went unheeded now. 

Lois sighed, watching the Man of Steel do what he did best. It felt wrong having to see it through a tv and not her window tonight. It was always strange to think that the Kryptonian wasn’t soaring in the early evening, waiting for the first call to aid in the city of Metropolis. She felt...lonely, to be honest.

Lonely was the best way to describe it. Metropolis’ most dangerous behind bars, Lex undergoing remission before starting his big political jump, Clark Kent taking emergency leave due to an issue back in Smallville. She hoped it wasn’t anything serious, but at the same time, it was kind of vexing having to handle all of Metropolis’ hottest scoops by herself. Again.

“Heh, just like old times...though I guess the town’s gotten a bit livelier, huh?” she chuckled before turning for the blow-drier. She picked it up and winced at how damp it felt. In fact, there was a puddle around the thankfully unplugged drier. “Ugh, is the roof leaking...a-again?!”

Lois gasped and stumbled back at the creature that loomed over her. Whatever it was, it was clearly _not_ human by any means. Especially not with a tongue longer than her head and an eyeless gaped maw that could easily swallow her. Her eyes darted from the slobbery mouth down to the webbed toes and back again.

“What the hell?!”

The creature lunged at her.

Lois dodged left, hand on her towel as she tried to make her way for the door. “How did you even ge-”

The creature cut her off as its tail swiped around and forced her to dodge again. Her back hit the wall as the monster pinned her by her wrists. Without support, her towel fluttered open and showed off her wet, nude body. “Hey, what are yo-eugh!”

  


Lois pushed back against the alien that had invaded her apartment and her personal space. Her towel fell off her body and exposed her drying breasts. The long, scaly tongue slapped down just above her valley as it smeared her cheek with thick slobber.

“I said back off!” she snarled, adding more pressure to her palm as she struggled against the inhuman chest. The alien’s tongue smacked her back, sending drool flying across her cheek and breasts. The tip flew up and slapped her opposite cheek, framing her jaw in xeno tongue and spit.

  


Lois bristled in disgust. She felt the alien shift around, pressing her into its body. Scaly arms grabbed her back and butt. The slobbering tongue dragged down to her chin and flicked a spit line up her neck. She winced.

“Ugh! L-Last Wa-a _oumph?_!”

Her eyes snapped open as something pushed past her teeth and into her mouth. She watched in shock and horror as a fat tongue and jagged teeth filled her vision. She glanced down at the thick, dripping spit drizzling down over her bare tits and her rock-hard nipples.

The beast leaned in, forcing more of its tongue down her throat. Lois’s struggles slowed as she relaxed and melted into its embrace. Spit dribbled off its toothy maw and landed on her forehead and cheeks. Their drool popped out of her mouth and smeared over her lips. “ _Mmmmm~”_

Something was making her feel...more. More alert and tense. More angry and scared at first, but then it became clear that she wasn’t really in any danger. At least not yet. Then she began to feel more of other parts of her. Other emotions and yearnings. Cravings, like the ones that she’d been neglecting for too long now. It was strange, but she felt whole.

In fact, she felt...safe.

  


Her eyes rolled back as she leaned into the alien. Something was making her feel safe, almost happy in its scaly arms. The way its ribbed fingers gently caressed her body was starting to feel good. His tongue coiled in her outstretched jaw, dumping more of the otherworldly spit in her mouth. _‘Is...what is?’_

She shook those pesky thoughts clear and pushed herself into its grasp. Her own nails reached across his shoulders and caressed his back. She pushed her leg against its crotch, rubbing her newly trimmed pubes into, scaly pouch. The tongue pushed closer until sharp jaws were dangerously close to her unflinching face.

“ _Hooouf!”_

Lois’ back hit the bed - she never even realized she’d been led back. Her eyes fluttered forward, into the faceless maw of the alien who was stuffing her mouth. Slobber from its gaping maw spiderwebbed between its sharp teeth and down onto her billowed cheeks. Her own drool was churned out of her lips as the tongue pumped in and out of her mouth.

Lascivious slurps and her creaking mattress filled her impassive ears. The stench of the alien’s breath choked her nostrils, and yet she did nothing. She was still as a board - utterly prone, save the minor spasms as the alien settled above her. The fringes of her vision were growing dark and blurry. _‘A-Air.’_

  


As if sensing her need, the creature withdrew until only its tip was still between her teeth. Lois’ own tongue slipped out of her slack jaw as she wheezed for much-needed breath. Nostrils flared and filled with the familiar scent of her apartment and the welcome new musk of her alien lover. Its tongue was content to simply swirl and flick around her molars as if painting her perfect teeth in its own perfect spit. Lois finally felt her body react as her thighs squirmed together.

Her thighs were only the start. Soon, she felt her toes curling, one off the edge of the bed. Her fingers twitched, followed by her arms. The alien’s tongue pulled out until its tip was tracing circles around her lips. The rest of its tongue swirled across her face. Her eyes finally shifted down and faced it.

Her arms flew up...and wrapped around its back.

“Hmmph, hmmmph~!”

Lois’ new-found fire was all used as she enthusiastically dove into the euphoria. Her smaller human tongue lapped against its alien one, returning the favor as her spit mixed with its. Manicured nails lightly ran over its scaly back as she pulled the alien down atop her. Her shapely leg shuddered as its tail gently wrapped around her thigh.

Her alien lover seemed to grow almost docile as if no longer concerned that she would lash against it. It let her take the lead and pushed back down. It slid its tongue back between her lips, letting her own tongue stay out as it stuffed her mouth.

She was lucky her apartment was so high up - the last thing she needed was to be caught in such a compromising state. Lois Lane - the hardball star journalist and The hottest scoop in Metropolis, fucking an alien. Not even a handsome one like the Man of Steel, or perhaps the last martian - a real, bonafide xeno straight out of a b-grade rerun cleaning out her tonsils…. And she _loved_ it.

It wasn’t even possible to deny it - Lois Lane was clearly in heaven. The way her tongue flailed and flicked against the long mouth-whip churning between her cheeks and pumping in her throat. Her hips rolling and crashing as she ground her twat against the alien’s crotch-pouch. Even the alien’s tail raising her ensnared leg up didn’t look like an assault against her will. 

And the spit.

Saliva and drool poured from both their gaping wide mouths. Lois was bathed in slobber from her neck all the way up to her hair. She didn’t care - she didn’t even flinch when a rope of spit landed near her eye. All she cared about was stuffing more of her lover’s thick wriggling tongue into her tight throat.

_‘Pwah~’_

The alien pulled out until only its tip remained, wriggling in front of her face. Lois' tongue reared up to coil and dance with her inhuman lover. The longer, more dexterous tongue played with hers before swiftly abandoning it in favor of lapping against her cheek. She was left panting, wheezing up the slurry of slobber as she basked in the glow of her attentive partner.

Lois hadn’t felt like this, not since...ever, really. Nothing in her shockingly active life could hope to compare. The bliss, the passion - it left her utterly numb as the alien slobbered all over her. She couldn’t breathe, she certainly couldn’t think - it was as if that long, thick tongue was still pumping and squirming down her throat. The mess on her face couldn’t hope to compare to the puddle forming between her legs. And this was just kissing...sorta.

“Mmmm~”

Her legs squirmed, brushing her thighs against the alien. It paused mid lick. Lois’ pressed cheek was keeping her eye shut. Slowly, it’s tongue pushed away and let her eye flutter open. She was momentarily disoriented before noticing that her lover was backing away from her. “H-Hey, where are you-uuuuu?!”

Her inquiry was cut off as it pulled her legs apart and dove in. No warning growls, no teasing licks - just a long dart of a tongue shooting straight up her twat. Her arousal and it's salivating made it easy for the coarse mouth-whip to rocket through her tight walls. “F-Fuck~!”

  


Lois grabbed her sheets for much-needed support. The alien’s tongue lapped and lashed around her pussy. Her eyes crossed as stars exploded across her vision with every twitch and thrash. She looked down, wincing through the euphoric haze, in time to see the razor wall in its mouth getting dangerously close to her. From somewhere in her lusty storm, she managed to have enough self-preservation to protest. “T-Teeth,” she gulped.

The alien paused just before her thighs. 

_Shink_

The sharp fangs retracted into its gums before her very eyes. Slobber quickly hid the slits and lubed over its fleshy lips. She had scarcely blinked when the creature resumed its descent and slammed down against her crotch.

“S-Shit!” Lois arched back, tongue lulled out and eyes blinded in ecstasy. Her nails dug deep into the mattress as she struggled to keep herself up. Her alien lover was busy sloppily kissing her pelvis and massaging her skin with its lips.

She glanced down at the swelled skin wriggling and throbbing up her stomach. Every ripple sent another shock up her spine. She felt the tip finally reach her womb and dove straight in. “EYAAAAH!”

Lois’ screams echoed through her apartment. Her arms shook and her toes curled. She could barely manage to hang onto the edge before the crashing climax swept her away. “I-I-I’m cumming!”

  


The alien kept thrusting its tongue as her orgasm drenched it. A few squirts managed to clear her stuffed folds and landed in the alien’s gaping maw. Lois’ back arched as she screamed, howled, and thrashed her way through the most mind-meltingly powerful climax of her life.

But even as she was reduced to a puddle, her inhuman partner didn’t cease. The alien lifted her legs up and overhead, keeping them pinned together with one arm. Lois’ shoulders dug into the mattress as the rest of her body was held above her by her inhuman lover still tongue-fucking her pussy.

The throbbing, pistoning tongue slowed to a craw before it stopped completely. Slowly, it retracted until only the tip was left in her pussy.

_Schliccck_

It pulled out, leaving a spit and sin-soaked twat in its wake. Pussy juices leaked out of her gaping slit as she struggled to catch her breath. The alien didn’t leave her prone for long though. Soon its tongue slithered past her legs and up to her puckered hole.

Lois blinked before she felt something _wet_ slapping against her butt. “M-My a-aaaaahsss!”

The Alien ignored her pleas and simply kept prodding and swirling around her star. Slobber was left on her ass, making it shine thanks to the inhuman spit polish. Her body reacted on its own and managed to kick herself free of its grip.

“Oof!”

Lois landed on her ass in a daze. Her heaving body lurched and shifted until she’d managed to roll on her stomach. Now supine, her dazed eyes were locked forward at whatever incessant flashing was on her TV. Fingers twitched at her sides as she struggled to focus. “Ugh...I...I-yeeeeee?!”

She felt her butt splitting open - slowly at first, but gradually more and more as the tongue was fed in. her breath hitched as she tried to acclimate to this strange new sensation. “I-I...Iiiiiii~”

The alien pulled her up by her hips until its tongue was firmly planted in her butt. Slobber poured down from its open maw as it vigorously flailed in her rectum. It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced.

Lois struggled to raise on her elbows as she gritted her teeth to stop the screams. It was such a strange line - somewhere between ungodly pain and indescribable pleasure. Every thrash and slap in her butt sent waves rocking up to her spine. “Oh, f-fuck!”

The alien heard her and started pushing and pulling in her ass, mimicking the same thrusting patterns that it’d performed down her throat. She felt clammy, ribbed fingers clutching her thigh and buttcheck as it feasted. 

“T-too much - T-Too fassssssst~!” Lois howled and sent her spit flying through the air. Her inhuman lover was far, far too skilled for her to cope. Every thrust felt more like a punch in her butt and left her toes curled as she screamed for more. Her spit-soaked pussy dribbled and stained the sheets beneath her.

"F-FUCKKKK!”

  


Lois head flew up, back ram-rod straight and causing her hair to flow and flutter down her back. Her mind simply melted as a torrent of quim and alien slobber poured down on her bed. She toppled forward until her breasts hit the mattress. “Oof!”

The alien ignored her orgasm and merely kept thrusting, even as her ass clamped down on its intruding tongue. It showed no signs of pain or toil as the heavy does of saliva kept its ridgit tongue pumping in and out of her tight crack.

Lois scarcely had time to glance back, eyes sitll unfocused and mouth gawking with slobber, before another orgasm rocked up her body. Her nails clenched into her arm until she felt something wet - blood.

“HIIIIIIIEEEEEYAH!”

The alien withdrew its tonge from her ass, letting the gaping hole finally pucker shut. Its slimy, slobbering appendage slid all the way back in its maw, carrying the stain of Metropolis’ hottest scoop with it.

Lois didn’t know how long it was for her eyes to uncross. It was still dark outside, her only light was still the bathroom, and she could now hear the slight patter of rain on the window. Slowly, her senses returned as she came around and realized what had happened. “I-I came...from that?!”

Her question thundered in the dark. Tired, blurry eyes gazed around her room, looking for any signs of the alien that had literally rocked her world. Her deep, gasping breaths pounded in her ears as she sucked down gulps of air. What little strength remained in her took flight as she went limp and belly-flopped on the bed.

_Squish_

Lois winced, feeling something slimy on her stomach. She tried peeking underneath her, between the parted crack of her breasts. Even in the dark she could see the clear damp spot pooling around her stomach.

“H-How many times was-wait?”

She trailed off, noticing something amiss. Somehow, only her stomach was touching the damp spot, while her hips were bucked up. In fact, there seemed to be a bulge somewhere around her crotch. “What in the world?”

The bulge shifted forward.

“Huh?!”

Lois gasped as whatever it was pushed up her torso until pried her stomach off the bed. It pushed her forward, making her forehead bump against the matress as she tried to peer at what was throbbing between her legs. “Is that a-

_Sluuuurp_

She felt it - pouring down her nape like a waterfall. A familiar, scaly brush that painted a spit across the canvas of her naked back. Lois looked up into the drooling maw of her alien, perched above her as it ran long trails across her body. “Oh...you’re still here.”

She should’ve been repulsed - she should’ve been angry. She should’ve tried to escape. Lois did none of those. Instead, she smiled - a tired, but oddly sultry smirk. “You know what? Good. I’m still raring for more you know.”

The alien picked up on her intents - her body language, her lascivious gaze, and showed its own interest by flexing against her stomach. Lois felt its inhuman girth, and quickly weighed her excitement vs her anxiety. The latter won. “W-Whoa big guy -why don’t you try being a little gentle first?”

It cocked its head, clearly confused. Lois bit back her more colorful words and tried to explain with words and gestures - whichever would work. She ran her hands over her body, glancing between her inhuman lover and her ministrations. “Your hands. Use them instead,” she stressed.

Something clicked, and the alien moved in. its scaly hands overtook hers as it squeezed down on her hips. Lois cooed and shook her rear in approval. “T-That’s it - nice and slow.”

It obeyed, gently grinding her against its potent girth. Her thighs squirmed, feeling the hard, scaly cock rubbing against her stomach and pussy. She reached forward and gripped her bed, giving her leverage to join the soft thrusting. “Mmmm, that’s good~”

Her alien lover rumbled at her approval. Its tongue retracted into its maw as it focused instead of mock-fucking the hot scoop. Lois looked back, offering a sexy smile as she kept undulating against its cock. “Grab my breasts,” she purred.

The creature kept thrusting, like it didn’t hear her. She tried repeating her request, only for it to cock its head in confusion. Lois mumbled under her breath before switching to demonstration. “Here, let me show you.”

She let go of her bed and cupped her breasts. The alien’s head reared around, watching her with its eyeless face. Somehow, it seemed to get the idea and shifted its grip to cup over her hands. The bony talons and scales made her wince, but she quickly adjusted.

“Oooh, yeah. That’s it~” Lois rolled her hips back, dragging her dripping slit against its cock. She slowly pushed her hands down to let the alien take over fully. Her now-free arms pressed down into the mattress in front of her as she laid back for the most surreal massage of her life.

it quickly grew accustomed to her breasts, kneading and weighing them before it started toying with her puffy areola. Talons clacked together as it fumbled around her tits. It managed to catch her sensitive nipple between its scales, making her his out, “E-Easy!”

It withered at her outburst, but kept going regardless. Thankfully it was more tepid and gentle now, as if aware of what would cause her to lash back against it. The trick was to forgo kneading her breasts in favor of stroking them, pushing them together and over its scaly ridged fingers. Its human partner approved of this, replacing harsh words with throaty mewls of delight.

The bed gently creaked in the darkness, filling the noise of rain pattering windows. Between her half-open bathroom, glaring television, and the hazy city outside, Lois and her lover were framed by streaks of light and cascades of darkness. she honestly forgot she was being massaged by an alien, not a human, and instinctively groaned out. “Ooooh, get my shoulders.”

It didn’t pull off her breasts or slow down its grinding thrusts. Instead, she felt something wet slap against her neck, between her shoulder blades. Lois gasped before remembering what it was and what she was dealing with. “Heh, a-again with the tongue huh?” she smirked.

The alien didn’t respond, it didn’t have too. All it had to do was run its slobbering whip up and down her back before it gently wrapped over her shoulder. Lois simply shrugged. _‘Well if it works, it works.’_

It leaned closer, letting more of its tongue slither out and down onto her. She felt it coiling over her nape like a messy snake and wrapped around her neck. It din’t tighten, but merely rolled and massaged her shoulder blades with firm but not forceful strokes. _‘Oooooh, it works~’_ her eyes rolled back.

Lois laid back, letting her naked body be completely handled by the alien. Lazy hip rolls pushed the fat cock down against her puffy twat. Coarse fingers rolling and kneading her breasts like dough. A long, sloppy tounge managing to massage out years worth of kinks and knots as she laid back and simply cooed and mewled her approval.

After some time, her inhuman lover decided to do some further exploring. It abandoned her breasts and started rubbing against her hips. Lois winced, feeling the little pricks as her skin clashed against the scales. They didn’t hurt, but they did make her feel uncomfrtable as little ribbing lightly nicked against her skin. at least at first. 

“ _Ngh!_ O-oooh?”

Something changed - its fingers felt so much smoother now. In fact, they almost felt wet, and left little chills as a hand roamed up her hip and all the way to her neck. She sucked in air, eyeing the talons with concern as it brushed her cheek. The alien was smart enough to keep its talons away from her skin, inadvertently showing the underside of its webbed fingers. Lois squinted before gasping at what she saw. 

“What?!”

The creature’s finger was rippling - pulsing with miniscule flecks of red beneath green. Tiny bristles- carrying their own secretions from beneath its layered, scaly flesh. It was like her hip and cheek were being attacked by hundreds of small tongues. “Ooooh, w-what else can you do?” she mused aloud.

The alien heard her and showed her...by pushing its finger against her mouth. “ _Mmph?!”_

Numerous tiny bristles feathered and kissed her lips. Her teeth stopped its finger from going further in her mouth, but she still felt vibrating through her gums. Her body twitched as she leaned into its didgit and started suckling like a baby.

Then she felt something else on her nape. Something _wet_.

“Mwah?”

The alien latched down on the back of her head, necking her with its drooling gums. Saliva coated her hair as it slurped and slobbered on her nape. The tongue coiling around her shoulders slowly retracted around her neck until it was back in the creature’s mouth. It shifted its weight, making the bed lurch as it compressed down against her. 

Lois was pinned between her lover’s chest and its fat cock. It stopped thrusting in favor of focusing on sucking her neck. She squrimed and bucked, drenching its dick with her pussy juices. “S-Suck my breasts,” she pleaded.

It stopped sucking, still latched around her nape. Lois bit back her moan before begging again, “Please...suck my breasts!”

The alien heard her words and seemed to understand. It pulled away and shifted its hands back to her hips. Lois felt its cock slide down and away and bit back her moan of dissapoinmtent. The creature shuffled over to the side of the bed, bringing the hot scoop with it. It brought her limp body up until she was straddling atop its big throbbing cock, chest perfectly in-line with the alien’s drooling maw.

Her breast was instantly assaulted by the long tongue, laterhing it in slobber. She felt the coarse texture scraping against her sensitive skin and even more sensitive nipple. She tried to embrace the alien, but her arms felt too heavy and numb to move under her own power. They hung limp at her sides as she quivered under the latest pleasurable assault. “Aah, ooh! Mmm~”

_Schlooorp_

The alien’s maw closed around her breast and encased her in spit. Its hands pried her thighs apart as it relished her teat with lascivious slurps and lashing licks. Lois simply shuddered and arched her back closer into its mouth, eyes rolled back.

It’s loud sucking filled her apartment for several minutes before it finally pulled away with a loud, wet _pop_. her boob was drenched in drool now, hard nipple poking out from the shiny, slick skin. It shifted to her other breast and offered the same treatment.

She blinked, restoring her sight to normal. Her still-numb arms could only shake under the alien’s ministrations. She barely felt her fingers twitching and flexing under its assault. On a whim she glanced back at the hard cock throbbing between her legs. _‘Oh god...I think I’m screwed.’_

Lois gulped.

  


The alien pulled back and admired its work on her tits before diving back for another helping. This time, it titled its head 90 degrees and leaned in to her bosom. Its maw opened wide enough to cover both her breasts and leave its tongue pinned between them. The gummy lips sealed over her chest, keeping them in its spit-soaked mouth as its tongue coiled and rippled between her boobs.

Out of everything so far tonight - having a tongue stuffed down her holes, being massaged by little bristles from its scaly fingers, or even being utterly drenched in alien spit, could compare to the titfuck she was inadvertently giving. It was unlike any sensations she’d ever had.The same new sensations making her pussy drip against its hard cock.

It felt _good_.

Lois’ hoarse voice finally grunted out, “I...I think I’m ready now.”

The alien froze mid-suck. Slowly, it let go of her tits, leaving a parting flick of its tongue before it pulled away. It shifted its hands from her thighs up to her hips before it hoisted her atop its bulging cock. She bit her lip, squirming in its grasp and eager to take the plunge. It pushed her down, spearing her on its cock.

“Oooooh~” Lois arched back, eyes wide as her pussy was fed the inhumanly large cock. It reached farther than any dick she’d had, helped along by how wet she’d gotten over the course of all this freaky foreplay. Her ass tapped down as it settled fully between her legs.

“Hah...h-hah...so...so big,” she panted. Her hand blndly groped for her stomach. She felt it twitching, bulging out of her belly as she struggled to adjust to the sensations Lois was hardly one to call herself a size queen, but she’d be second-guessing that going forward now. As well as her taste in men.

Human men.

The alien waited till she was ready, already adapting to the hot scoop’s needs and tastes. Its honey-laden approach had worked wonders in breaking down the resilient woman’s barriers, and penetration wouldn’t be an exception either. When Lois finally started squirming and pushing herself up, it was ready to respond in kind.

They started slow, letting her get used to the monster cock. Its hands gripped her and tickled her sides with the little bristles beneath its fingers. Lois bit her lip to try and hide her moans. She squeezed her nails into its scaly knuckles as things went on.

It became smoother and easier with every thrust. Lois opted to stay near the middle before pumping down to the alien’s crotch. It let her hips do the work, only keeping her in place as she rode xeno-cock.

She sighed, a mix of pleasure and relief. It didn’t hurt as much as she expected. Perhaps all the stimulation before had paid off. Maybe the spit had numbed her senses now. Whatever the reason, the point was that she didn’t feel any pain, and didn’t feel the need to hide how good it really felt.

“Oh fuck… ooooh fuck~”

Lois arched back, cursing between her pants. Her breasts flopped and bounced as she bucked atop its cock. A strong thrust made her rattle and wince her eyes. “G-Go faster - harder!”

The alien perked up. It took her pleas as permission and tightened its grasp on her hips. Lois’ undulating thrusts stopped abruptly, making her twitch and whine in its grasp. Her thighs scraped against its scaly crotch, trying to get it going again.

It did.

“GAH!”

Lois spat in shock as her earlier attempts to fuck were blown out of the water by her inhuman lover. It wasn’t even screwing her. It was _demolishing_ her.

“FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK!”

She kept cursing, breasts shaking so hard they almost hurt. Every part of her was vibrating - her arms, her hips, even her head was rattling atop fat alien cock. It kept going, forcing her up higher and higher on its cock until she felt the thick head stretching down on her outer lips. “F-FUUUUUCK!”

She came - hard. The alien groaned as her already-tight pussy squeezed against its sensitive probe, trying to coax out whatever breeding material its species had to offer. The way she screamed, the way she thrashed, was actually causing it discomfort. It preferred silence, and stability from her. 

And it knew how to get her to comply.

The sex stopped. The fucking stopped. Lois came down from her climax to the alarming lack of being railed and split, but still lacked the words to express her ire. She squinted, wincing as the orgasmic light faded in her vision. What was in front of her made the hot scoop pause.

she blinked, staring at the blurry, gaping maw drooling in front of her. “H-Huh?”

_ULP_

  


“!”

Lois’ face was assaulted by thick strands of spit as she was swallowed. Its lips latched around her nape and chin and kept her sealed in place. Her body started jerking again as the fucking resumed. She was trapped -caught between the fat alien cock churning her twat and her head left pinned between its maw.

“W-What the fu-uuuumphh?”

Her words died in her throat as spit filled her mouth. She tried shaking it off, but the lips sealing her head in were too strong. She blindly groped and dug her nails into its scaly arms as her body was assaulted by more sexual jolts. Some way, any way, to get stability in this increasingly messed up scenario.

She’d been eaten before - came with the territory of being a reporter in Metropolis. Getting eaten as she was being fucked was...new. New and not exactly pleasant. _‘Maybe I was taking this too casually’_ she admitted.

Still, there was no sense lamenting her lot - what’s done is done. She had to find a way out of this before her alien lover decided he wanted more of a taste. She glanced around to find something that could give her any kind of idea of where to go or even what to do. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed something stirring in the back of the spacious fleshy trap. “What is…?”

It was yet another strange organ - a little sac near the back of its mouth. Lois watched with fear and curiosity as it opened like a second mouth and revealed the contents.

“...so that’s where you keep it,” she dryly mused as the alien’s tongue slipped out and smeared against her cheek, like a loving kitten. She felt it slap against her lips before running a few circles over her face. The sheer amount of spit and the humidity in its surprisingly warm mouth left her lightheaded. _‘You know...this isn’t so bad’_ she admitted to herself.

  


The alien ran its tongue down from her forehead, along her nose, and slipped its tip between her pursed lips. Lois felt the saliva run down her cheeks but was too focused on lightly sucking the long, slippery tongue playing with her teeth. She took a chance and opened her mouth, intending to meet his tongue with hers…

_‘Aaaa-ulmp?!’_

Her jaw was forced open as the alien stuffed its tongue further in her mouth. Lois winced as the force of its intrusion sent her head smacking against its sealed lips. Her bucking hips wound up flying back as well before the alien grabbed her armpits to bring her back in line with its squirming, thrusting xeno-cock. Its forced oral invasion made her neck bulge out as wanton spit escaped the alien’s sealed mouth.

_Oumph!_

Lois’ eyes rolled up in the alien’s mouth as she was impaled in her throat and pussy. The strange, inhuman sensations wriggling and thrusting in her body didn’t stop her from feeling pure, unfathomable pleasure. Slowly, her thrashing slowed to mere twitches before they eventually descended into gyrations and undulations instead. The creature’s hands shifted down to cup her ass as it kept thrusting in her eager snatch until a noticeable bulge formed in her stomach.

  


If she was lucid, Lois would have to admit that It really wasn’t so bad in the alien's mouth. In fact, it was rather pleasant. She still couldn’t breathe with the long, fat tongue pumping in her throat, but she could at least smell and register with the almost sweet aroma in the surprisingly clean-looking xeno-mouth.

Lois’s mind was utter mush now - ignorant to the many spasms and screams of her body as it neared its limits. She didn’t know what the alien was doing anymore if it was sitting, standing, or had laid down. All she knew was the abrupt flashes of euphoria from her stretched-out pussy and the encroaching darkness in her vision as she slipped closer and closer to unconsciousness. She didn’t know or care, what danger had consumed her. It simply didn’t matter.

_“Arrrrrruuuuuuuu…”_

Her vision blacked completely as the last breath was caught in her clogged throat…

…

“Pwah!”

The creature’s lips pulled back as it released its human mate from its maw. Lois Lane went flying forward as the alien’s tongue slid out of her throat. An enormous tunnel of spit strands and slobber connected her head to its now-open maw before gravity broke them and sent them crashing over her face. Her back hit the bed as she simply shut down in the face of an intense, mind-melting orgasm the likes that no male or toy had ever been able to bring her. The creature slowed down its hip thrusts to peer at the female that twitched below it.

  


Lois was gone -lost in a boundless world of ecstasy and bliss. Her head and back tilted off the bed as deep, heaving gulps of air passed through her nostrils. Her mouth was wide open on her spit-masked face, but she couldn’t possibly breathe through the alien slobber stuffed in her cheeks and sliding down her throat. Even more drool had poured into her hair until it was shining in the dim bedroom light. Saliva dripped down her head and clung to the bed. She didn’t even flinch as two long strands of drool were drooping down from her chin before snapping and landing on her bare, heaving breasts.

“Guuh...guh...h-hrk!”

Her eyes flew open as she tilted her head and hacked out thick wads of alien spit. It didn’t matter if it landed on the bedsheets, her hair, or even her shoulder. All she wanted was to clear her mouth before she drowned in her own apartment. The alien croaked at her labored wheezes but kept its hands firmly on her split hips as she coughed and panted beneath it.

Lois Lane - ace reporter of Metropolis finest and most reputable newspaper- twitched and spasmed on the alien’s cock. Her sweaty and spit-coated body stained her sheets as she struggled to process everything that had happened to her. Out of all the insanity she’d dealt with here in Superman’s town, this was by far one of the strangest.

She also couldn’t find anything wrong with it, either. 

Lois bristled as something wet and hot latched onto her bare breast. She looked down to see her alien friend sucking against her teat after its gaping maw had slobbered and slurped all over her boob. The tongue flicked and lashed against her tit-flesh as she shuddered atop its inhuman cock. “Oh fu...fu-fu-FUCK!”

She arched back as an intense orgasm rattled and ravaged her. One just as intense as the thick alien cock that still pumped in and out of her pussy. The cold wet tongue that lapped and slapped over her breast kept her affixed in place while the creature let her spasm atop its cock. Eventually, it seemed to have its fill and let her go. Her sweaty, spit-soaked body flopped onto the bed again as the alien cock pumped and pulled completely out

Lois shuddered and groaned at the loss. In her loins. She bit her and shook off the heavy layer of lust that weighed on her thoughts for just a little bit of clarity. Just enough to find a way to entice her new friend to keep going.

_Crack._

The hot scoop heard a strange sound as she stared up at the roof of her apartment. She shifted on her elbows as she struggled to look up and blinked in shock at the transformation before her eyes. Its dick was...splitting open. 

“What the fu-”

Sure enough, the cock opened up like a flower in bloom or a claw. From between the hard cock strips, a long, fleshy protrusion dropped out. It flopped and flayed around like a whip, eerily similar to its tongue. She noticed something beyond the numerous webs of fluid and strings - something milky that secreted from various slits near the tip. “W-Woah,” she gulped.

The alien shuffled forward and pushed its tentacle-cock against her slick folds. Any reluctance melted as she felt it slip and slither its way back into her pussy. The folds rolled over her hips and behind her ass to keep its crotch pinned against her.

  
  


The outer shell acted as a vice around her crotch to keep its body pinned in place as it wriggled and thrashed in her pussy. Her moans were cut off as the familiar tongue shot down her throat again. Wide eyes lidded and rolled up as she bucked against the tentacle in her crotch. “Glr, glrrrr~”

Guttural moans and mewls mixed with her bed creaks as she was fucked in her own apartment. The deep strokes from the prehensile protrusions made her toes curl in utter delight. The alien’s spit dribbled out over her already-messy face. She didn’t even flinch at the added drool as she was focused on being drilled from both ends.

What else could she focus on at this point - sex with this alien was simply _beyond_ anything she’d ever had, or even could have had before. It was like this creature was maid to bang human women. She didn’t know if she was the first or even the fiftieth to experience this joy, but she was definitely eager for more.

Much, _much_ more.

* * *

_Pssssssssss_

Lois wasn’t really taking a shower as much as leaning against the wall as the water struck her. Her sore body took the lukewarm spray as a tired but utterly blissful grin stuck on her face. The fluids of alien jizz slowly seeped off her flesh and down the shower drain as the incriminations of last night were washed away. The rest stayed in her body as she rubbed her slightly bloated stomach. 

She could take today off - let the greenhorns do some work for once without her or Clark to cover their butts. Perry may not be happy, but hadn’t she already earned a little break by now? Better that then having to explain why she suddenly looked like she was four months’ pregnant.

_Plap...plap...plap_

Lois’ ears twitched at the sounds of wet footsteps that limped towards her shower. Her loopy grin morphed into a fully lascivious smile. She waited until the door swung open and her alien lover lumbered into her spacious shower before she turned to face it again. “Awake already? Thought I’d have to kick you outta my bed~” she cooed.

The alien did nothing as the naked human mate pushed against its scaly body. Her smooth, silky skin rubbed over the creature’s plates as it slowly walked forward and pinned her against the wall. Lois's hand slipped down and gently stroked the cock that pushed against her stomach. She could just look down to see the top as it peeked out beneath her tits.

The creatures’ dick was sealed up again, though still dripping milky seed from the slits near the base. She could just see the tip of the inner tendril sticking out of the top - a little pink in the hard shell of green. More than that she could see the dollops of xeno-precum that smeared against her body.

Lois stared down and licked her lips. “Guess I could go for a morning snack~” she mused.

Her manicured nails gently pushed against the alien until it backed off. With some new space, Lois was able to slip down on her knees and end up with the fat alien cock right in front of her face. She looked up at the alien’s maw with the most erotic face she could muster. “I’ll take care of this big guy. You just stand there and look pretty, got it?”

A throaty gurgle was all the answer she needed as she grabbed the shaft and started to pump. Her lips came up and smooched the pointed top so her tongue could play with the tentacle tip. Her other hand reached down and gently caressed the base where she knew the fat sacs hung inside the shell.

**“Grooooom”**

Lois heard its grumbles and sped up her ministrations. She broke off her kiss and tongue battle to lean down and suckle beneath the tip. Her tongue swished over one of the seams as she let the tendril tip tickle against her forehead. Her eyes drew shut as she busied herself in the almost-mechanical rhythm of worship for the mighty xeno-cock before her.

The shower’s hiss hid her slurps and moans as she leaned down and licked against the shaft. Her hand dropped near the base as she worked, while her other palm shifted onto the wet floor for support. The intrepid scoop was meticulous in her ministrations. She leaned beneath the creature to handle the very bottom with just as much care as the side. The other side received the same treatment, along with the top as she held the tip and nipped against it like a corn cob.

The alien grumbled and twitched but made no moves to interrupt her. Its palms stayed limp at its side as the human shifted back on her knees and resumed her worship of the tip. She shifted back and let her pam stroke up and down the shaft again. Her other hand reached between her legs to stroke and caress her puffy loins.

**“Blllluragh”**

She looked up at the thick drool that poured out of the alien’s gaped maw. The contrast between the harder shower on the back of her head and the hot, slow gel-like spit against her face made her shudder in sheer delight. Her mouth opened wide as she let the xeno-slobber pour over her and even onto her outstretched tongue while she jilled and frisked herself in delight.

It felt incredible - better than any mud mask could ever hope to be. The mere touch alone made her fingers pump her pussy even faster as arousal swelled within her. She stroked the shaft faster and faster as well as her tongue eagerly lapped against the cock tip in anticipation of what was to come. When she felt the tendril retract into the cockshell, she knew what was to come.

And she welcomed it.

**_“Bluuurrg”_ **

Lois gasped in delight as more of the thick alien seed fired out against her. The tight slit caused the seed balls to already pop before they even shot against her face. She glanced up at the creature as her hand pumped and poised the pussy-piston right against her face to accept the coveted cum volley. One sticky rope shot across her chin and another around her ear. Lois leaned in and clamped her lips around the slit to noisily slurp and drink down the rest. Her own drool poured out from her pursed mouth in a thin strand while she drank her morning shake. The cum bulged out of her neck as she swallowed down as much as she could.

The shower’s drone filled her ears just as much as xeno-cum filled her stomach again. Her eyes rolled back as she fingered herself into something of a mini-orgasm while the rest of her inhuman lover’s spunk swelled her cheeks. She didn’t even hear the phone ring outside as she drunk down the alien jizz

_‘I think I’m gonna like having you around, buddy~’_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this labor of love!
> 
> So a little context behind this work - I was inspired by the second picture on its own and approached the artist (who's asked to remain under an alias) with a little warmup of the scene. They liked it so much that we got brainstorming on what more to do - they did the art, I wrote a story. there were certain points where I took embelishment where I felt thigns would flow better as a writing work, but otherwise I tried to stay within the confines of what the art presented me. That said, I couldn't resist adding a few elements here and there that I thought would spice things up as well. Ultimately the work itself was quite enjoyable, and I certainly don't mind the idea of doing more based on what me and 'Imabutler' cook up togetehr.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
